


Have you been on the ground all day???

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sick Character, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Tommy is unconscious for half of this lmao, Tubbo Takes Care Of Him, clingyduo, ranboo is a bit confused when he finds them all passed out, theyre best friends your honor, tommy is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Tommy nodded a bit before giggling at the way the room began to spin a little, that definitely wasn’t a good sign.He leaned his head back against the ground and closed his eyes, Tubbos cold hand felt good against his burning forehead.He opened his eyes again when a pair of fingers were snapped in his face, he frowned at the noise, how rude.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & michael
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336





	Have you been on the ground all day???

**Author's Note:**

> TommyInnit sickfic! I’ve been meaning to write this for a little :)

Tommy stared at the ceiling of his dirt home, he’d been meaning to fix the place up for a little while because there had been some places that began to crumble. He was on the floor, he realized, and barely conscious. He blinked his eyes a few time as they burned from exhaustion, didn’t know why he was so tired, because he just woke up. He tried to reach over and grab his blanket but it was too far out of his grasp.

His head against the cool ground was pleasant enough to not be too uncomfortable. He slowly brought an arm up to cover his eyes, his arm felt heavy and the room was too bright. He was next to his bed, he collapsed after attempting to get up and just decided to get comfortable on the floor.

He faded in and out of consciousness for the next hour, when he was awake he mindlessly looked around the room and stared at random things. He was meant to do something today, he knew it, but he fell asleep before he could dwell on it for too long.

A harsh knocking on his door woke him up next, he was now curled up on the floor and shivering. He felt like he had been thrown in the snow, but he could also feel the sweat gathering on his forehead. He blinked the bleariness out of his eyes as his door was opened, he saw past the figure that was now rushing in and saw the orange and reds from the sky. Was he seriously asleep all day?

“Oh my god, Tommy.” Tubbo was kneeling on the ground next to the feverish boy and pressed a hand against his forehead. “Have you been on the ground all day?”

He nodded a bit before giggling at the way the room began to spin a little, that definitely wasn’t a good sign. He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes, Tubbos hand felt cold against his burning forehead. He opened his eyes again when a pair of fingers were snapped in his face, he frowned at the noise, how rude.

“Don’t snap at me, Tubso.” His words were a bit slurred but he was sure he got his point across at the way the other laughed in disbelief.

“I think we’re gonna take a trip to Snowchester, Toms. At least until you’re better.” Tubbo began to pull him up, struggling to pull him into a standing position. He sighed, it was going to be a long trip.

It took forty five minutes to get to Snowchester, and an excruciating fifteen before that to get Tommy into the proper clothes for the cold weather. The way the sick boys breaths were a bit wheezy when he breathed in was concerning enough that Tubbo didn’t even mind carrying most of his weight.

Ranboo was out of the house, so when he arrived he had to painstakingly unlock the door with one hand while holding Tommy with the other. Tubbo deposited the younger boy onto the couch as he made his way into the kitchen, he grabbed a couple clean cloths and shoved them under the tap. He soaked both in cold water for a few seconds before ringing most of the water out, he walked back into the living room and placed one onto Tommy’s forehead. 

He wiped down Tommy’s neck and arms with the other washcloth to get rid of the layer of sweat and grime. He rinsed the cloth again before leaving it on the table next to the couch. He looked through the pantry and all of the cabinets, he knew how to make soup but he definitely wasn’t the best cook. 

It was just chicken broth with noodles and soft carrots but it was definitely soup, he wasn’t sure if the sick boy could stomach solids so he kept it simple. He kept it simmering over the stove as he padded into the living room again, he kneeled in front of the couch and removed the damp cloth before shaking the boy awake.

Tommy cracked his eyes open and smiled at his friend, his head felt a bit less cloudy with the amount of rest he’s gotten but he was still suffering. He sat up with a bit of help and leaned against the back of the couch, he blinked and suddenly he was being handed a bowl of soup. He stared down into the steaming liquid stirred it with a spoon for a few seconds.

“You’re supposed to eat it, not just stare, y’know.” Tubbo poked at Tommy’s hands and huffed out a laugh when he continued to look into the circling noodles.

He reached over and picked up the spoon himself, he only picked up broth but he continued to raise it to the other boys face. He was a bit surprised when Tommy opened his mouth and ate from the spoon, he was expecting him fuss and yell, especially in his condition. 

Tubbo spoon fed the other until the bowl was half empty, after that Tommy refused to open his mouth and began to push the bowl away from him. Guess he was full, or nauseous, which hopefully wasn’t the case. He picked up the bowl and placed it onto the table so the other wouldn’t knock it onto the floor or something like that. 

There was a bang upstairs that startled both of them, Tubbo reassured Tommy that it was okay before heading to the latter that lead to the top floor. He was gone for a few minutes before he was carefully climbing down the latter again, when he was at the bottom he lowered something to the ground - that’s what Tommy was supposed to do today! He had promised Tubbo he was going to come over to meet Michael.

The young piglin slowly walked up to the couch with a bit of encouragement from his dad, he hopped up on the furthest part of the couch and stared at Tommy. He felt a bit bad, he was meeting his best friends son and he was sick out of his mind. He waved at the boy while tilting his head and smiling, he was a bit tired but he forced himself to stay awake.

He blinked when Michaels hands shot out and shoved something in his face, he smiled and took the shiny object into his own hands and stared at it.

“Da’ said you weren’t feeling good, gold always make me feel good.” The small boy shyly looked up to see if his gift was appreciated.

Before he knew it, there were tears gathering in his eyes and slowly going down his face. He held the gold in his fist and held it closer to him, he looked at the toddler who began to freak out in front of him.

“Didn’t mean to make sad! I’m sorry.” Michael was suddenly in his lap and wrapping his arms around Tommy’s neck to console him.

Tommy shook his head, laughing a bit and hugging him back just as tightly, he knew he was still slurring his words a bit so he hoped the boy understood him. “I’m not sad Michael, I’m just really happy. These are good tears, so thank you. I love the gift.” 

“Oh. You like the gift?” He leaned back and stared at the elder, frowning a bit at the tears that were still going down his face.

The gold was safely put into his pocket as he nodded. “I adore it Michael, and I’ll be sure to keep it extra safe, okay?” 

The toddler smiled before looking over to his dad excitedly, he was always told stories about Tommy before he was put to bed so he was glad he made a good first impression. He had wanted to meet his dads best friend since he was first told he existed. 

Tommy leaned back against the couch again and smiled when Michael laid his head back onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes again, his brain felt like it was buzzing because of his headache, the crying was probably what made it so much worse. He turned his head and cracked an eye open a bit as the cushion besides him dipped, he stared for a couple seconds before leaning over and placing his head on Tubbos shoulder. 

The blond closed his eyes and moved closer when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Tubbo brought his other hand up and placed the back of it against Tommy’s forehead, it was still hot but not as worrying at before, it would probably take a few days for the fever to break. He raised his hand higher and ran it through the sick boys hair, laughing when he hummed in delight. Usually Tommy wouldn’t be caught dead being so touchy-feely, but he was sick and the hand combing through his hair felt nice. 

Tommy was asleep within the next few minutes, leaving Tubbo awake by himself. He knew he wasn’t going to let Tommy go home alone when he was sick, even if he insisted, so Ranboo better be happy with the extra company for the next few days. There was only one other time where Tommy had gotten really sick, during the first war for L’manburgs independence. He wasn’t coherent for hours and they couldn’t risk giving him a potion because his body was already so weak, it had taken an entire week and a half for his fever to break. Tubbo had taken care of him then, too.

He reached over and grabbed a blanket from the the couch while staying at still as he could, he threw it over the three of them before closing his eyes as well. He leaned his head on top of Tommy’s and patted Micheals before finally letting himself rest, he’d need as much as he could if he was going to be taking care of a sick Tommy. 

Ranboo was only mildly confused to find them all asleep together when he finally came home, it was dark out and he knew tubbo would complain later about not being able to sleep. He smiled and threw a couple more pieces of wood in the fire, readjusted the blanket to fully cover them, and left them to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really proofread this all that much lmao, anyways hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tell me if you see any spelling mistakes and I’ll fix them!!! 
> 
> Also, Give me kudos pls >:D


End file.
